


Sweet Reunion

by Emblue_Sparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/pseuds/Emblue_Sparks
Summary: Jack senses someone's return and wants to make a celebration out of it.





	Sweet Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Promptober Challenge 2017 for the Destiel NaNoWriMo fb page. Todays word was FAT.
> 
> I didn't have much inspiration for this word but had a dream last night which served me well.

It would take quite a while for Castiel to get back home from the big empty. He’d fought tooth and nail..well whatever the angelic equivalents were anyhow, to get back home to his family. His family consisted of Dean, Sam, and..he wasn't very sure how things had played out, but he hoped Jack would be with them as well. Cas realized the brothers weren't too keen on the idea of raising Jack, especially Dean. It hurt that Dean hadn't trusted him before he died. He’d take Jack somewhere far away and raise him on his own if need be, separate from Dean and Sam. It was a shame though, he’d need help raising a half human and the only humans he trusted wanted to either kill Jack or take his power, which is exactly what he’d need to complete the work Cas had been shown by the baby from Kelly's womb. It was an awful situation all around and now Jack would have to navigate this all possibly on his own, if the brothers wouldn't help. Although he could see Sam, of the two, maybe appealing to Dean for Jack given his personal history. All he could do was hope as he fought to get home.

Jack had struggled with the loss of his mother. He knew she wouldn't survive the birth despite being as careful as he could during the process, but it still hurt. At least his father would help him, that's what he expected when he came into this world. He’d been so kind during their brief interactions when his mother carried him. Castiel radiated love and warmth, his essence was more pure than even his mother and Jack had craved it. He craved bonding with his father and greatly looked forward to meeting him. 

When he was approached by...Sam..this was someone his father loved, he was scared and confused but still could sense a familiarity about him. Sam should’ve known where his father was. But then..Dean, oh father had really, really loved Dean. He felt him all through Castiel when their grace had briefly intermingled those few times. But Dean..he was so so angry when he ran into the room. It scared Jack badly, he didn't understand why Dean, someone his father loved so much, why he’d tried to hurt him? He shot at him, made him angry and so very confused. It had taken a long time for Dean to even sit near him comfortably without wanting to kill him. He understood later after Sam told him, after he’d run away, that his father was dead. 

This had felt awful to hear. Mother was gone, and now father too. Sam wanted to help him, even though he was hurting he fought off other angels to save him. Dean fought the angels too, but he still wanted to kill him. Jack took comfort in the candy bars Clark had shown him. He liked them a lot, their sweetness was soothing and he was thankful to Sam who made sure he ate a “well balanced diet”, but kept a fair amount of his favorite treats around the bunker as well. 

For a very, very long time Dean wanted to kill him and thought he was the reason his father was dead. Dean’s hurt never got any better. Everything else had softened around him, even a year later when Dean had calmed and began to accept Jack….the hurt still festered in him. Jack worried that someday Dean would die from how much he hurt inside. Jack still hurt over his father too, but he didn't want to mention it because the few times he did, even to Sam who was always very kind to him, he could feel how very painful it was for this gentle giant to talk about Castiel. 

So in an effort to make peace, Jack always left a candy bar in Dean's room after a grocery run. At first, Jack would find them on the hallway floor across from a locked bedroom door. Then over time, the door would be open but the candy bar would be returned to the kitchen counter. Finally after months and months Jack saw a collection of them building up one day when he passed by Dean's room and one of his desk drawers had been left open.

Sam and Dean knew death, literally and figuratively. They waded through it on a constant basis and losing people they loved was an expected occurrence, tragic as it was. Yet they did not anticipate losing so many people at once on that fateful day a year earlier. It took them each a very long time to even acknowledge their blue eyed angel was no more, and Sam eventually lost hope about finding Mary as well. 

Dean simply struggled to breath from one second to the next without Cas. He’d never made time to tell him how he felt, so many times he’d wanted to and dammit, hindsight he should have done it. Jack was an unknown, it was just far too much being within a mile radius of him for months. Then Dean began to function, barely, after months of trying to discover how to kill him and coming up with nothing. At times he found himself speaking with Jack, who incessantly left him candy bars, of all things. At first the conversations sounded like “pass the pepper shaker” or “stay outta my beer” or “leave Cas’s room the fuck alone”. But slowly over time, and with Sam as the buffer, Jack and Dean began making very slow progress. Thankfully Dean could tell Sam greatly struggled with Jack's presence as well, they each just handled it differently. 

So a year had passed and a quiet balance had been struck in the bunker, leaving all three not cozy and close, but accepting and cordial of one another. Jack learned a great deal from them and endeavored to learn from his mistakes, to help people as they did, and for christ's sake keep the bunker clean. Around the one year mark though Jack began to feel stirrings of a familiar presence. At first he couldn't remember whose it was. He’d get excited, without being able to explain even to himself why. Then he began recognizing the tingling and sounds he was hearing...his father was calling out to him. Initially it was through his dreams only, he’d hear Castiel saying he was coming back, he was trying to come back from wherever he currently was. He didn't say anything for a while to Sam and Dean. He could feel the raw pain and stinging sorrow the absence of his father left behind and didn't want to add to their distress. Yet these tinglings kept at him for days, and then his father's voice kept pinging in his soul. 

One day Dean packed up his father's truck with various items and the three of them took a drive. They visited a nice lake with a dock, Dean brought out a cooler full of beer and a little bit of food. He had Jack roll up his jeans to just below the knees, Sam and him did the same. They let their feet fall and gently float in the cool water, every once in awhile feeling a tickle from tall grass or fish swimming near. Then Dean handed Jack a fishing pole and taught him the finer points of catching a fish. 

All were quiet for a long time, then Dean took a deep breath and told Jack about the time Castiel invaded his dream at a lake similar to the one they were at with an important message. Sam told about the time he and Cas first met and he’d called him the boy who drinks demon blood. Then both brothers laughed about the time Cas had found a liquor store and drank it. Dean told of how Cas went looney tunes for a little while and showed up naked, covered in bees.They even told him about the Pizza Man movie after they'd both kicked back a few beers. This was the first time Jack had really seen them smile and relax, even though he could feel them hurting like a wound had been reopened. It confused him, but he loved seeing them laugh when talking about his father with such kindness. He happily listened and ate the candy bars Dean had silently thrown in the cooler for him at the last minute. 

They stayed for a few hours and had quiet moments in between conversations where Jack cautiously asked about Castiel. He sensed a sad calm wash over Dean and felt like crying for him. He had loved Castiel most of all and Jack new his father had loved him just as much. Perhaps he shouldn't mention his recent experiences with his father just yet, in case something happened and he couldn't come home. One person devastated about it was enough, over the past year he’d come to understand how and why him living with them was so painful and he tried to make as little fuss and inconvenience as possible. 

The next day however, he pleaded with Sam to help him bake something he saw online. Sam was confused, but Jack seemed so insistent, which was incredibly rare for him, so they ran to the store to collect ingredients for the recipe Jack wanted so much to try. When they got home Jack went straight to Dean's room to ritually place his candy bar on the desk and went back to start baking. Sam could cook, but Jack was quite adamant he make the cake himself and wanted Sam to supervise. It ended up looking like a super fat bumble bee with brown and yellow stripes. 

The occasion was completely lost on Sam, then Dean who’d come up from the gun range and followed his nose to the kitchen with interest. Jack had been fidgeting the entire time he baked it and said they needed to take it into the library. They sat there for twenty minutes, silent and with no explanation from Jack. Both brothers were growing irritated by the second, yet they knew the kid didn't pull any shenanigans so were willing to humor him a while longer. At 9:18pm the garage entrance to the bunker opened,Sam and Dean were floored to see Castiel standing at the top of the stairs with a hesitant, but warm smile for them. Sam was the only one out of the bunch who could speak.

He rushed to Castiel and gave him the most monstrous moose hug that ever there was. Dean though just buried his face in Cas’s neck and threw his arms around him, he stood there not willing to move a muscle, and allowed Cas to hold him tightly. Both were silent for several minutes just holding each other, as if something...some understanding was privately passing between them. Eventually Sam cleared his throat and smiled proudly, “Cas this..this is Jack.”

Castiel smiled, happiness twinkled in his eyes. “I’m so sorry I couldn't be here, I tried..been trying to get back to you. I have a connection with Jack, must be telepathic. He knew I was coming, didn't he tell you?”

“No, he didn't. But I figured something was up when he HAD to make this cake for no reason...guess there was one after all” Sam glared at Jack.

Jack held the cake out for Cas to try. “Bees are my favorite Jack, how did you know?”

“He told me” Jack replied tilting his head to Dean. 

“I didn't tell him how to make that though, looks like one ate too much honey and then ate a few bees in the hive..damn..that is one fat ass winged buzz dragon dude” Dean chided.

“Father, it's a Snickers bar cake, I like nougat” Jack grinned in a goofy childlike way.

Cas smiled back widely and said, “This makes me very happy. All of you make me so happy. Thank you both for keeping him safe.”

Dean’s eyes were full of emotion and words that would not go unspoken later that night in the quiet of his room. But for now the family enjoyed their happy reunion over one big, fat, nougat filled Bumble Bee cake make by Jack with love.


End file.
